Most viewers of television (TV) shows, movies, or other types of content tend to develop viewing preferences and habits over a period of time based on their personal interests. For example, a baseball fan from San Francisco would be interested in watching a San Francisco Giants game. A fan of the TV show, Game of Thrones would be interested in catching a new episode of the show. However, the vast amount of content available on TV and the Internet makes it difficult for a viewer to know about every program that may interest him Finding the right program to watch often requires the viewer to manually search through numerous channels or a large content database, which can be both inefficient and ineffective.